


Yellow, Like Her Hair

by Daovihi



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Act 3 spoilers, DQXI Rarepair Jam, F/M, Fluff, Housewarming, erik is a mess around cute girls, lots and lots of yellow, mangling names, minor appearances from the rest of the party, yellow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daovihi/pseuds/Daovihi
Summary: Gemma is all too happy to welcome Eleven's new family to Cobblestone. Especialy that handsome blue-haired thief...
Relationships: gemma/erik
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Yellow, Like Her Hair

Gemma approaches Eleven's newly-rebuilt house and knocks on the door. It immediately opens to a smiling woman with long dark hair and green and black clothes.

"Gemma!" Jade comes forward and hugs Gemma. "I was starting to wonder if you would come."

"You know I wouldn't miss this housewarming for the world!" Gemma hugs Jade with one arm while keeping her light but bulky package tucked under her other arm.

"Come inside! Eleven just finished cooking." Jade steps away and holds the door open for Gemma.

Gemma walks in without hesitation. She is immediately greeted with party music played by that jester fellow, Steve if she remembers correctly. Hendrik is hunched over a set of dice and a game board on a table with Sierra peeking over his shoulder. Rock and Veronica are currently attempting to steal food from Eleven's tray while Eleven bats them away with a spatula.

"Gemma!" Eleven's face lights up as soon as he sees Gemma. "It's so good to have you over again! Set that thing wherever you like, we'll start the party as soon as Erik and mum gets back."

Gemma puts the package on the table next to the board game and carefully hugs Eleven. "I hope the move wasn't too unpleasant!"

"Nah, it went pretty well. Then again, we did have the help of a certain ancient warrior."

"Oh, Eleven…" Gemma sighs and gives Eleven an exasperated look, but she can't keep a small smile off her face. "When will you stop making up such silly stories? Everyone knows Drustan died before any of us were born."

Eleven grins. "Well, maybe not Carnelian."

Gemma laughs with Eleven. "Carnelian must be immortal in order to live that long."

The door opens once again, and Gemma turns to look. The lovely Amber carries in a huge jar of moonshine, while Erik carries a jug of lemonade behind her. Everyone cheers for them as they drop off their respective drinks. Erik stretches and wipes his brow, making his green tunic slip.

Gemma takes one glance at the further-exposed chest and suddenly realizes she needs to sit down. She sits on one of the beds and takes deep breaths as she waits for her heart rate to slow down. Erik is none the wiser to Gemma's predicament as he adjusts his sleeve so that it is no longer slipping off his shoulder.

"So, who's ready to party?" Eleven asks the room.

A chorus of yesses erupt.

"Then I guess I have no choice but to start the party!" Eleven gets several food items hidden in the cabinets and presents them all.

Gemma takes one last breath before filling a glass of water for herself. She slowly sips on it, then sways her body as she listens to Steve's music. Unfortunately, Erik chooses to stand next to her as he pours himself some moonshine.

"Hey." Erik smiles as he glances over to Gemma.

"Hi."

"Uh, it's Gemma, right?" Erik asks.

"Yes." Gemma risks a glance at Erik's eyes. She notes how they're so impossibly blue, bluer than even the skies. Even his eyes have their own sun and stars in the form of tiny yellow flecks.

Erik sips on his moonshine. "So, uh… what's living here like?"

"I don't have much to compare it to, but in Cobblestone, everyone's family." Gemma smiles. "We don't have much in the way of gold or jewels, but we take care of each other."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Wow." Erik's eyes grow wide as he looks into his drink. "Didn't think a place like this existed."

"Well, you live here now, so you're family." Gemma reassures Erik, patting his back. "Oh! I almost forgot! I have presents for everyone!" She goes to the package she left and opens it up for everyone to see. Then, she distributes each individual package within to their respective recipients with a smile and a welcome. When she reaches Erik, she hesitates for a moment before handing his present over. "Welcome to Cobblestone!"

Erik opens his present with a raised brow. He takes out the clothes from inside and holds them up. "Hey, thanks! I was looking for some new clothes."

"I made them myself!" Gemma is proud to admit. "All of them. I figured if you and your friends are going to be living here, you might as well look the part."

Erik runs his hand across the cloth and down the seams. Then, he smirks. "Geez, this is good enough to steal."

"Thank you! But you don't need to steal any. I do commissions!"

"I'll keep that in mind." Erik keeps that smirk as he puts the clothing on his bed. "So, how about we dance a little? When the rest of the guests arrive, there won't be any more elbow room, and I'd like to get a little dancing in before that happens."

"I… can't dance." Gemma admits. "I'm afraid my body's too frail for that."

Erik thinks for a moment. "How about I carry you while I dance? It won't be the same, but…"

"Sure." Gemma finishes her drink off, then puts her cup down.

Erik does the same, then they walk into the back room. Erik picks Gemma up bridal style and briefly bounces her to get a better grip. "Is this good?"

"Yes." Gemma wraps her arms around Erik's neck, keeping her eyes trained on his face instead of his chest.

Erik smiles and starts swaying Gemma around, spinning in a slow circle. Gemma listens to Steve's music as they dance around the room, taking in the angle's in Erik's jaw. The Spirit must have given extra care to Erik's form, because every part of his body looks hand-crafted to perfection and tailored to Gemma's tastes. Even the gold earrings in his ears accentuate how unfairly handsome he is. As the music fades out, Gemma focuses in on Erik's neck and wonders if Erik would mind a kiss there.

"Uh, Gemma?" Erik grunts as his hold on Gemma starts slipping. "Arms… getting tired…"

Gemma lets out a disappointed sigh and brings her feet back to the ground. "That was fun."

"Yeah. I really liked…" Erik flushes and coughs into his fist. "Anyway, wanna get back to the party? I'm getting kinda hungry."

"So am I. I hope the others didn't eat it all." Gemma goes back into the main room and grabs a plate. "I'll get your food for you so your arms can rest."

"You don't have to do that. It's just a plate." Erik says as he takes a plate.

"Yes, but you were carrying little old me. Let me get it for you." Gemma takes Erik's plate. "So, what do you want to eat?"

"Uh… some of that mac n cheese, and… corn on the cob." Erik points to the respective foods.

Gemma scoops both onto Erik's plate. "Is that everything?"

"Yeah. Thanks." Erik smiles as he takes his plate back, fingers brushing against Gemma's.

Gemma starts filling her own plate. "Do you like yellow foods?"

"Not really, but I like the color." Erik says as he grabs a fork. "Cuz, uh… nevermind."

"What?" Gemma tilts her head to the side as she looks at Erik.

"…I-it's cuz the prettiest things are yellow, y'know?" Erik scratches the back of his neck. "Wheat, the sun, leaves during fall, y'know… things like that. 'Cept for gold. I-I don't like gold."

Gemma lightly laughs. "Do you think your food is pretty?"

"Of course I do. It's yellow!" Erik sits at a table with the others and pulls a chair out for Gemma.

Gemma sits down. "I'll keep that in mind next time I sew you some clothes." She looks over at the board game just starting. "Could I hop in?"

"Of course." Hendrik holds up some game pieces. "Which one would you like?"

"The blue one, please."

"Erik, do you wish to join?" Sierra asks.

"Uh, sure. I'll take the yellow one."

Hendrik sets up the game pieces. "You two shall go after me." Hendrik rolls the dice and moves his game piece. "Curses! I landed on a slide!" He moves his game piece down to the marked spot.

"Is it my turn now?" Gemma asks.

"Yes." Sierra tells her.

Gemma takes her turn. "Woo! I landed on a ladder!" She moves her game piece up.

After that, Erik grabs the dice and rolls them. He frowns when he doesn't land on a ladder. Then, they go around the table, circling back to Erik.

"Let me get them for you." Gemma reaches for the dice.

"Nah, I got-"

Gemma's and Erik's hands reach for the dice at the same time. Their hands meet, coming to touch one another. They slowly look up at each other, then Gemma retracts her hand, feeling as though someone set her cheeks on fire. Erik plays his turn without a word, using his non-dominant hand to cover his face.

"Uh, I'm gonna… uh…" Erik points to the table. "Get a drink. You guys want anything?"

"Could you get me a little bit of lemonade? I'm feeling quite parched." Sierra asks.

"Yeah, sure." Erik picks Sierra's cup up, then walks away.

Gemma sighs as she watches Sierra pick up the dice. There's one thing she wants. But she shouldn't ask. Erik would get offended. Besides, they haven't known each other for very long.

\-----

A knock at the door interrupts Gemma from her work.

"Just a moment!" Gemma sticks her needles into her pincushion, then opens the door. Erik is standing on the other side in the very clothes Gemma gave to him just a few days ago, with a bouquet of yellow wildflowers in his hand and a yellow ribbon around his wrist. "Erik! Good morning!"

"Morning." Erik shakily smiles, looking as though he's been sunburnt. It wouldn't surprise Gemma if that were the case, since Erik doesn't seem like the type to take to the sun well.

"Come on in!" Gemma holds the door open with a smile.

Erik walks in and looks around, clutching his flowers to his chest. "Nice place. It's, uh, quaint."

Gemma clears off part of the table. "Thank you. How are your clothes fitting?"

"Great. Listen, uh… theseareforyou." Erik shoves the flowers into Gemma's face.

Gemma leans back so she can see. Erik's got his face turned away, towards the floor. "For me?"

"Y-yeah…"

Gemma takes the flowers with a smile. "Thank you so much! These are beautiful!" She goes over to a storage cabinet and takes out a vase, which she puts the flowers in before placing them on the table.

"Good." Erik fully turns away and takes a deep breath before facing Gemma again. "Listen, I wanted to… to thank you. For these clothes. And… I wanted to, y'know, take you out for a while. To, uh, thank you."

Could it be…? No. Gemma shouldn't jump to conclusions. At least, not yet. "What did you have in mind."

"W-well, I have this… picnic basket… that I left… at my house, oh goddess, I'm terrible at this." Erik runs his hands through his hair as he breathes deep. "Listen, we could go on a picnic, y'know, get to know each other a bit better."

"…Are you trying to… woo me?"

Erik groans. "Don't say it like thaaat!"

"I'm so sorry!" Gemma flushes in embarassment. "I looked into it too much!"

"No no no, it's not that! Just… Can I have some water?"

"S-sure." Gemma fills a cup from a pitcher and hands it over.

Erik downs the entirety of the cup's contents in seconds. "Aah, that's better." He puts the cup on an empty spot on the table. "I… I really do like you. Like that. And… I wanna spend some more time with you. I understand if you don't feel that way, but-"

"Yes."

"Wh-what?!"

"I said yes!" Gemma lunges forward and hugs Erik, only for her knees to immediately buckle. Erik catched her before she falls.

"You ok?" Erik asks her.

"Oh dear… I think that was too much excitement." Gemma pants.

Erik picks Gemma up and carries her to a bed. He lays her down, then brings the blanket to her waist. "Do you need a minute?"

Gemma nods. Erik pulls up a chair and sits by the bed. Gemma focuses on her breathing, eventually bringing her heartbeat to a more reasonable level. Then, she sits up and swings her legs over the edge of the bed.

"Erik?"

"Yeah?"

Gemma smiles. "I'd love to let you woo me."

Erik smiles and hugs Gemma. "Goddess, you're so cute."

Gemma smiles and hugs Erik tight. "So, how about that picnic you mentioned?"

"You wanna go?"

"Yes!"

"When do you wanna do it?"

"Right now!"

Erik blinks and pulls away. "What about just now, when you collapsed?"

"I should be fine. As long as you don't excite me too much too quickly, I won't take another tumble." Gemma tucks a stray tuft of hair behind her ear.

"Then I guess we could do it right now." Erik smirks that dangerously mischevious smirk. "I'll get the basket. Meet me at the Yggdrasil root."

Gemma kisses two of her fingertips, then presses those fingertips to Erik's cheek. "Don't keep me waiting."

With how close Erik looked to fainting, Gemma would think HE was the frail one. "Y-yeah… I'll… do that." He stumbles out of the house with a dumb grin on his face.

Gemma watches him go, then gets up and starts putting away her sewing supplies. When she's done, she goes to the mirror, uncaps her lipstick, and starts applying it to her lips.

She can't wait for her date.


End file.
